


Paperwork

by BunnyHasA03



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Cockwarming, Desk Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lord help us all, Pet Names, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, and lucio knows it, but also porn without plot? idk tbh, good girl ALOT, i just want to fuck the goatman, implied voice kink, mention of a safeword/motion but not used, no i will not explain myself <3, reader is a fucking simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyHasA03/pseuds/BunnyHasA03
Summary: Lucio has work to do, and you don't want to wait.
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 102





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic, I tried to not make the sex CRINGE but uh honestly this is self indulgent rip  
> if you read it though i hope you enjoy this?
> 
> -1/23/2021-  
> BRO I WAS NOT EXPECTING SO MANY PEOPLE TO READ THIS?? UM THANK YOU? I WONT BE WRITING THIS AGAIN IT WAS JUST AN IMPUSLE BUT THANK YALL FOR THE SUPPORT!!

Lucio was stunning.

Even more when he was hunched over his desk, glaring holes into the papers in front of him. You stifled a laugh, thinking about the countless times you’d seen those same silver eyes on the battlefield, shining in the face of the enemy. Now they were facing his paperwork, and somehow just as determined, narrowed, and focused, as if he was really facing an army. 

You could stare at him for hours, days even. You just wanted to watch the gears turn, write down all the little details of his day and categorize them. Things like how many times he sighs or tries to move his hair out of his face. All the moments of frustration, relief, and anything he had felt that day.

“Enjoying the show, are we little magician?” Lucio’s voice cut through the fantasies you had slowly let cloud your thoughts. The look he had a few seconds ago had softened significantly, his eyes carrying nothing but adoration and care. 

“Ah yes! I mean no, I mean-” You couldn’t focus when he looked at you like that, desecrating your rational thoughts with nothing but him. All it took was a smile and you were knocked out. Now that you’d been caught, you were sure he’d use this against you.

Lucio chuckled, a low and quiet sound that almost sounded like he didn't want it to escape. 

“You can enjoy it love. Nothing to stop you.” Lucio settled back into his plush leather chair, looking so perfect draped across the upholstery. From those fucking dazzling eyes down to his aburd half opened shirt, he had to have been sculpted by gods, made to be this god damn distracting. 

“Though I’m not sure how long I’ll let you.” Shit. You dragged your eyes up to meet his, cursing internally about how much you loved this cocky bastard. Lucio let out another chuckle, even lower than the last. 

You couldn’t do anything. All you could do was stay quiet in your seat in front of the desk, avoiding his heavy gaze the best you could. Still, he continued. 

“Magican.” His tone made you focus, it was sharp and clean. It wiped away all the distant fantasies, snapped you back into the real world. “Come get a closer look. You don’t have much time left after all.” 

You listened, standing up and moving in front of his chair. He simply looked you over, admiring you like you'd done to him. You wish you could read his mind, understand the quiet hums, the lingering gazes, why he couldn’t, no, why he wouldn’t touch you.

Finally you thought of something, for the first time since you set foot in this room.  
“Lucio, what’re you playing at?” 

He hummed, almost a rumble.

“I don’t know, what am I playing at?” He grabbed your wrist with his artificial hand and pulled you down towards himself, bringing you inches away from his own face. You could feel him breathing, calm, collected and smooth. He smelled so fucking good and you couldn’t breathe.

Then, a knock on the door. “Lucio! Are you in there?”

“Shit.” Lucio’s voice was just above a whisper, it could barely even be qualified as speech. Lucio grabbed your chin, pulling you down even further, his mouth grazing your ear. “Sounds like Asra, now, be a good girl and get under the desk for me.” 

“Yeah, give me a second!”

He let go of you, lips ghosting over your chin as you leaned back. You nodded quickly, finally responding, showing Lucio that yes, you wanted this just as much as him. Lucio smiled, though it quickly faded as he shot a half lidded glare at you, mouthing ‘Hurry up’. You sunk down, hunkering underneath the desk. This was a tight fit, even without Lucio.

Then Lucio moved in, almost completely pinning you in. God, you were screwed.

He reached down to pat your head gently, almost a reassurance. Though you knew this was a reminder of your tap out motion. (“Pat the leg if you need a break darling.”) The door opened, and (you assumed) Asra strolled in. You decided to get back at Lucio for being so god damn entrancing, deciding that it was your turn to have fun. 

“So what brings you into my humble office today Asra?”

You placed your hands on the tops of Lucios legs, playing with the edge of his thigh high boots. To retaliate he scooted his chair closer, a warning. Still, you continued. 

“Well, I was wondering how you were doing with your work.”

You slowly inched your hands closer and closer to Lucio’s dick. You had to hand it to him, Lucio could keep his cool. You were right there, so close, almost touching him, and his voice was calm and collected. But his legs were twitching, holding back the want to buck, to pull you up and fuck you right on his desk, paperwork be damned. 

“Oh you know, boring, but it is what it is.”

Lucio laughed lightly, only coughing a bit when you finally, finally palmed his dick. Lucio scooted forward again, trying to get your hand off his dick by pinning your shoulders. Though you think he forgot you had a mouth.

“Anything else Asra?”

You moved your head forward, straining just a bit, hoping to at least breathe on his cock, give him the same frustration he always gives you. 

“No, I was just looking for my apprentice, who always seems to find herself in your office.”

He pushed his knees against your shoulders just a bit harder. You couldn’t reach his dick entirely, but you knew your wiggling was just as infuriating as your hands teasing him. 

“You just missed her Asra, I think she went to the library. Thank you for visiting, now with all due respect, please leave.”

You stopped moving, Lucio having succeeded in completely pinning you to the mahogany desk. Asra fell silent for a few seconds, sighing and thanking Lucio for his time. The creaky door opened and slammed shut, and you listened to Asra hurried fading footsteps. You waited for Lucio to move, to pick you up, to use you the way you want him to. 

But he doesn’t.

He continues his work, and keeps you pinned. You could see how frustrated he was, you could tell how much he wanted too. Maybe he just needs a push?

“Lucio?” 

You hear him mumble something about having to focus, followed by his knee knocking against your chin. A silent reminder that he is in control. You’re almost at your limit, and Lucio knows this. 

“Lucio.”

This time, he scooted out, pulling you into his lap by your shirt. He pulled you close, one hand on your hip and his artificial hand wrapped in the collar of your shirt. He was once again just inches away. 

“What. Do. You. Want.”

It was clean and sharp again. Lucio was on the verge of throwing you on his desk and ruining you or just kicking you out for the hell of it. Even though his voice shined through all the ideas that ran through your head, you couldn’t pull together anything.  
Lucio held you there, waiting for an answer.

And when you didn’t, he moved his golden hand from your collar to grip your jaw and pull you even closer, grip on your hip tightening.

“Perhaps you didn’t hear me clearly enough.”

Lucio stands up, lifting you up with one arm, moving his precious paperwork over to the side with the other. He tosses you on the desk, flipping you onto your stomach. He wrapped his artificial hand into your hair, the other twisting your arm to hold it in place. He smothered you with his body, hoping to drown you in his expensive cologne, and it was absolutely working.

“I asked, What. Do. You. Want.”

The pain was blindingly good, but it cleared your head enough to answer the question.

“I want you Lucio...”

All he did was let out a raspy laugh and dropped his voice to something almost inhumane.

“Well you have me starlight, the only problem is, I want to fucking. Work.”

His grip tightened on your hair.

“Be a good girl and find a solution soon, because I’m running low on patience.”

He suddenly let go of your hair, leaving you to sit back on his beautiful chair. He scooted back under his desk, ignoring you until he needed to move you out of the way. You shook yourself out of your daze, sitting in his lap, trying to think of something he would want to do while he works. 

You pulled down his maroon pants just enough to free his cock, wishing that you could drop to your knees and suck him off. Maybe another time. He’d probably kick you out for trying that right now. You straddled his lap, lining yourself up with his cock, slowly sinking down, and trying to accustom yourself to the stretch, trying your best to be patient and take your time.

No matter how many nights you’d spent with him, Lucios dick never became easier to take. He stretches you endlessly, to your limit and beyond. Then whenever you do finally bottom out, you always feel like you couldn’t breathe, that he was all the way up in your lungs. Riding him always drove you wild. 

But now, you couldn’t move. He was filling you to the brim and you couldn’t fucking move.

All you could do was whimper and whine into his uncaring ears and he finished up his paperwork. Every once and a while he would fuck up into you, humming happily at your moans and laughing at your unsatisfied and desperate sounds. Though most of the time you were nuzzling into his neck and leaving marks, trying to scratch at Lucio’s back through his furs and cape. 

You eventually lost track of time, everything down to keeping Lucio’s cock warm, not moving and being a good girl for him.

After what felt like hours of sitting and twitching, Lucio leaned back from his desk, his silver eyes meeting yours. Just like when he focused on his work or his enemies, he stared at you with that shine of absolute focus. He stood up, once again pushing you onto the desk, leaning over your body, caging you in with his arms. 

“You did good darling, so fucking good. You’ve earned this.”

Lucio started fucking you, with purpose, with determination. He was fucking every thought out of you, and tried your best to be good and quiet, but god, Lucio was destroying you, everything about you had been shattered for his pleasure. The desk was almost as loud as you and Lucio, creaking as he slammed in and out, in and out. You were getting close, almost unbearably so.

“L-Lucio I can’t- I’m gonna-”

He wrapped his hand in your hair again, almost too tight, moving your head to mark your neck. 

“If you want…. to cum so badly…., then beg.”

He was just as breathless as you, just as lost, just as desperate. He started marking you as you’d marked him, littering your neck with a flurry of hickeys.

“Mmph- Lucio,, Please… I need it,,,”

He laughed against your neck, leaving a kiss under your ear.

“You…. can do better…. than that.”

“Please- Lucio I can't-... anymore I- have... to I- please..”

Your throat was sore, and your voice had gone beyond any sound you’d ever heard come out of it before. Lucio rumbled against your neck, speeding up just a bit. He moved his hand to your clit, kissing your neck feverishly.

“Fuck… Cum then baby…. cum on my cock...”

You thought your begging was unlike you, but fuck you didn’t even register the sounds coming out of your mouth. You barely even registered Lucio cumming, only feeling him pull out and cum drip down your legs onto your skirt. You sat up and realized how very very tired you were, and how you did not feel like walking.

“Lucio, we have to take a bath.”

“Yeah, and?”

“I don’t think I can feel my legs.”

Lucio, who had just fucked you brainless, was currently blushing at the fact that you could not feel your legs. You laughed and asked him to carry you to the bath,

Lucio, of course, said yes to carrying you.

You were used to this routine, getting absolutely shattered, and being slowly rebuilt by the same man who'd broken you. Bathing with expensive oils and rose petals as Lucio washed your hair and made sure that you were all patched up. 

And after he had decided that you were fixed up and safe, you’d probably fall asleep in the baths together and get found by Asra in the morning. 

A routine with the man you loved that you hoped would never end. You hoped that he would always see you with those shining silver eyes, and be just as determined and focused as he made you.


End file.
